Shadowclash Collector Tin
Shadowclash Collector Tin contains the 4th and 5th deck released in the TCG. Details This Shadowclash Collector Set gift tin presents an epic battle between the righteous forces of light and the brooding forces of darkness. With this set you can play both sides. It was released alongside DM-04 Shadowclash of Blinding Night. Contents Deck Guide *This booklet is a guide to both decks. Plus, it gives a glimpse into the world of Duel Masters creatures. **Deck lists and strategy tips **Detailed descriptions of the Light and Darkness civilization and their respective races **Exclusive preview art D-Max Membership Forum *Membership is free for those who buy this product and fill out and send in the enclosed form. *Members receive the following: **Personalized membership card **Regular Duel Masters mailing **Exclusive access to members-only parts of the Duel Masters website. Details inside! Set Contents *1/46 Ethel, Star Sea Elemental *2/46 Vampire Silphy *3/46 Aeris, Flight Elemental *4/46 Emerald Grass *5/46 Fu Reil, Seeker of Storms *6/46 Gulan Rias, Speed Guardian *7/46 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *8/46 Miele, Vizier of Lightning *9/46 Milieus, the Daystretcher *10/46 Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *10a/46 Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *11/46 Moonlight Flash *12/46 Ra Vu, Seeker of Lightning *13/46 Screaming Sunburst *14/46 Solar Ray *15/46 Syforce, Aurora Elemental *16/46 Toel, Vizier of Hope *17/46 Bloody Squito *18/46 Bone Assassin, the Ripper *19/46 Bone Spider *20/46 Critical Blade *21/46 Dark Reversal *22/46 Death Smoke *23/46 Gamil, Knight of Hatred *24/46 Gigabolver *25/46 Marrow Ooze, the Twister *26/46 Mongrel Man *26a/46 Mongrel Man *27/46 Photocide, Lord of the Wastes *28/46 Purple Piercer *29/46 Scratchclaw *30/46 Soul Gulp *31/46 Swamp Worm *32/46 Vashuna, Sword Dancer *33/46 Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade *34/46 Blasto, Explosive Soldier *35/46 Brawler Zyler *36/46 Burst Shot *37/46 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion *38/46 Super Explosive Volcanodon *39/46 Sword of Malevolent Death *40/46 Bronze-Arm Tribe *41/46 Dimension Gate *42/46 Exploding Cactus *43/46 Mighty Shouter *44/46 Natural Snare *45/46 Silver Axe *46/46 Sword of Benevolent Life Lethal Luminosity decklist Light Civilization: 26 *1x Syforce, Aurora Elemental - Preview Card *1x Ethel, Star Sea Elemental - Premium *2x Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian - Key Card *2x Toel, Vizier of Hope *2x Solar Ray *1x Screaming Sunburst *2x Ra Vu, Seeker of Lightning *3x Moonlight Flash *1x Milieus, the Daystretcher *2x Miele, Vizier of Lightning *2x La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *3x Gulan Rias, Speed Guardian *1x Fu Reil, Seeker of Storms *2x Emerald Grass *1x Aeris, Flight Elemental Nature Civilization: 14 *1x Sword of Benevolent Life *2x Silver Axe *1x Natural Snare *2x Mighty Shouter *2x Exploding Cactus *3x Dimension Gate *3x Bronze-Arm Tribe Deadly Decay decklist Darkness Civilization: 29 *1x Vashuna, Sword Dancer - Preview Card *1x Vampire Silphy - Premium *3x Mongrel Man - Key Card *1x Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade *1x Soul Gulp *1x Swamp Worm *1x Scratchclaw *3x Purple Piercer *1x Photocide, Lord of the Wastes *3x Marrow Ooze, the Twister *1x Gigabolver *1x Gamil, Knight of Hatred *2x Death Smoke *1x Dark Reversal *1x Critical Blade *1x Bone Spider *2x Bone Assassin, the Ripper *4x Bloody Squito Fire Civilization: 11 *1x Burst Shot *1x Sword of Malevolent Death *1x Super Explosive Volcanodon *2x Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion *3x Brawler Zyler *3x Blasto, Explosive Soldier Category:TCG Category:Theme Decks